Te conosco
by gloria-cullen-potter
Summary: Sonfic basado en la cancion de Ricardo Arjona.
1. Chapter 1

_**Advertencia: Ni los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen solo la idea.**_

_**Songfic. Canción: Te conozco, de Ricardo Arjona.**_

* * *

_Te conozco desde el pelo  
hasta la punta de los pies,  
sé que roncas por las noches  
y que duermes de revés,  
_

Te conozco, por su puesto que si. Después de todo fuiste mía por tres años. Sin importar nada, fuiste mía, te entregaste a mi en cuerpo y alma…por que yo se que tu me amaste, o mejor dicho, se que aun me amas.

Conozco cada detalle de ti, de tu cuerpo. Cada lunar, cada peca, cada curva…los he besado todos y daría lo que fuera por volver a probarlos.

_Sé que dices que tienes 20  
cuando tienes 23.  
_

Si, aunque aun después de este tiempo no se por que te cambias la edad. Eres joven y hermosa, eso déjaselo a las viejas, pero tú eres perfecta. Una niña eras cuando te conocí y aunque trataba de despreciarte, nunca pude. Tu llenabas mis sueños cada noche y al salir del colegio las cosas no cambiaron…tu seguías presente.

_Te conozco cuando ríes  
y tus gestos al amar,  
_

Amo tu risa, como arrugas la nariz y tus pecas se remarcan más.

Amo como gimes mi nombre mientras te hago el amor, por que tú y yo sabemos que no fue solo sexo como quisiste creer. Tú y yo realmente hacíamos el amor.

_Sé de aquella cirugía  
que a nadie le has de contar,  
sé que odias la rutina  
un poco más que a la cocina.  
_

Se tu mayor secreto. La cirugía que te hiciste a los 18 en la nariz. Nadie lo noto, ni siquiera tu familia, solo yo…por que te conozco como la palma de mi mano, como si fueras una extensión mía, como si tu cuerpo y el mío fueran uno mismo.

Se que odia cocinar, aun cuando tu madre trata de enseñarte para que seas una "buena esposa". Tú eres feliz comprando comida congelada y metiéndola al microondas para la cena, u ordenando algo por teléfono…lo que sea con tal de no tocar un sartén.

_Dime si él te conoce la mitad  
dime si él tiene la sensibilidad  
de encontrar el punto exacto  
donde explotas al amar.  
_

Contéstame, Ginny. El sabe como tocarte? El sabe los puntos en tu cuerpo que hacen que te vuelvas loca de placer? El se ha tomado la molestia de descubrirte de esa forma? La respuesta es no, y lo sabes. EL no te conoce, no conoce tu cuerpo, no conoce tu corazón, no como lo hago yo.

_Dime si él te conoce la mitad  
dime si él te ama la mitad  
de lo que te ama este loco  
que dejaste en libertad.__  
_  
El te ama por lo menos la mitad de cómo te amo yo? Lo dudo mucho.

Y por el me dejaste? Por un hombre que se la vive en su trabajo o con sus amigos? Por ese que todo el día esta pegado a cierta castaña, a quien creo que conoce mejor de lo que te conoce a ti? Por el? Por el gran salvador Harry Potter?

De que te sirve toda esa fama si no lo amas? Por que se que no lo amos. Me amas a mi, me lo repetías constantemente mientras te hacia mía.

_Reconozco lo que piensas  
antes que empieces a hablar,  
sé de tus 150 dietas para adelgazar,  
_

Te conozco tanto que incluso se lo que quieres sin decirlo, solo necesito ver tus ojos y lo sabré…y eso es lo que te da miedo. Por eso no me has dado la cara desde que me dejaste, por que sabes que en cuanto te vea a los ojos toda tu farsa se ira por el drenaje y tu volverás a caer en mis brazos.

Se todas las dietas que has hecho para bajar de peso, aun cuando tu figura es perfecta. Se cuales son tus favoritas, las efectivas, y se cuales son "un completo robo", como las llamas tu.

_Sé que padeces de insomnio  
y que fumas sin parar.  
_

Se que no puedes dormir por las noches fácilmente. Dices que es por la angustia de estar engañando a Potter con su enemigo de la infancia. Te sientes culpable, pero igual lo disfrutas…entonces por que lo dejaste? Ah si, por que la chismosa de Parvati, tu amiga, te dijo que vio a tu "novio" comprando un anillo de compromiso y que lo oyó hablando de que ya quería formar una familia y tener hijos.

Se que adoptaste ese maldito vicio muggle después de volver de tus vacaciones en Roma con Luna y Granger. Te he dicho que lo dejes, y aunque prometes hacerlo, nunca cumples.

_Imagino esas charlas  
que en mi honor han de entablar  
y hasta sé lo que este viernes  
le has de hacer para cenar  
_

Se perfectamente las cosas que hablas de mi con tus amigas, que me odias, que no me puedes ni ver, que soy un engreído…pero se que mientes, lo puedo ver.

_Y es que tanto te conozco  
que hasta sé, me has de extrañar._

Se que extrañaras mi cuerpo, mi aroma, mis besos, mis caricias…se que me extrañaras y espero sinceramente que cuando te des cuenta no sea demasiado tarde ya.

_Dime si él te conoce la mitad  
dime si él tiene la sensibilidad  
de encontrar el punto exacto  
donde explotas al amar._

Dime si él te conoce la mitad  
dime si él te ama la mitad  
de lo que te ama este loco  
que dejaste en libertad.

Dime si él te conoce la mitad  
dime si él te ama la mitad  
de lo que te ama este loco  
que dejaste en libertad.

**Tiempo después…**

Oigo como alguien toca a la puerta de mi casa en la tarde. Dejo la taza de te que estoy bebiendo y le pido a mi acompañante que me disculpe un minuto.

Abro la puerta y te encuentro en el umbral. Llevas solo contigo una gabardina, a pesar de que afuera el frío es terrible.

-Tenías razón, Draco-me dices.

Te miro fijamente y puedo ver que has estado llorando.

-Que ha cambiado?-pregunto, por que se perfectamente que no estarías aquí si todo siguiera igual en tu vida.

-Harry me dijo que ama a Hermione…no sabia como decírmelo antes pero hoy por fin se atrevió-suspiras y se que no es por eso por lo que has llorado-Me di cuenta de que fui una tonta por terminar lo nuestro…Te amo Draco y te pido que me perdones. No puedo vivir sin ti mas tiempo, estos meses me han estado matando.

_Y es que tanto te conozco  
que hasta podría jurar,  
te mueres por regresar..._

En este punto yo ya no se que decir. Oigo pasos detrás de mí y la voz de mi acompañante me regresa a la realidad.

-Draco, se esta haciendo de noche.

-Ahora entro, Alexa- respondo, sin voltear a verla.

Te quedas viendo a la chica detrás de mi y el dolor impregna tu rostro.

-Ya es tarde, verdad?- preguntas, bajando la mirada.

Lo medito unos segundos y te respondo…

-Si…ya es tarde, Ginny…Lo siento.

Entro de nuevo a mi casa, sin esperarme a ver tu reacción, se que no podría soportarlo.

-Primo- me llama Alexa…si, es mi prima, te he mentido- Quien era esa chica?

-Alguien que tengo que dejar en el pasado- respondo.

Regreso a la sala, aun cuando se que el amor de mi vida se esta alejando de i por la calle. Pero ahora soy yo el que ya no quiere luchar por ti.

_Te mueres por regresar..._

* * *

**Ok, este es mi primer fic Draco-Ginny, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Pásense por mis demás fics y denle "GO" al botoncito verde, que esos son mi sueldo…y para ustedes son gratis! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola.

Antes que nada, gracia por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto.

Se que, tal vez, estaban esperando un nuevo capitulo y les pido perdón por eso. En lo personal odio tener que escribir Notas de autor para expresarme, utilizando el espacio que debería de ser para los capitulo, pero no veo otra forma de poder comunicarme con ustedes de forma masiva.

Ayer recibí un comentario en una de mis historias llamada "Miedo de perderte". Es un fanfic de Hanna Montanna, estilo Niley. El comentario fue enviado por Gummy Bear. Murderer. chibiichigo y decía lo siguiente:

"_Estimada gloria-cullen-potter: ¡Felicidades! tu trabajo se ha considerado apto para una nominación en Fraw. Para saber el motivo por el que Fraw te tiene entre sus páginas visita el siguiente enlace: h t t p : / / f r i c ti o n a w a r d s . fo r o s . w s / t8 9 / m i e d o - d e - p e r d er t e - p o r - g l o r i a - c u ll e n - p o t t er / (une los espacios para acceder) _

_De verdad que aquí no hay pies ni cabeza. Está narrado con varios POV's y no tiene realmente mucha cohesión entre lo que ocurre. De pronto medio hace el intento de narrar, pero se va de madres eso por la cantidad de diálogos que existen._

_Tantos POV's lían bastante. Supongo que si quería que saliera tanta gente lo podría haber hehco de otra manera, ¿no? ___

_Y bueno, una vez más los signos bilaterales no existen. Pobres, ya casi me dan pena.__"_

Debo informar que tiendo a ser una persona muy impulsiva y al leer este comentario estalle y me decidi a contestar el comentario, por que realmente no me interesa tener que soportar a gente de esta índole. Lo que conteste fue lo siguiente:

Gummy Bear. Murderer. chibiichigo:

**Mira, no se de que va toda esta campaña que se a creado contra mi recientemente.**

**No te conozco y nunca había leído tus historias ni me había pasado por tu perfil...pero "lamento mucho" que mi forma de escribir te disguste...**

**Escribí "Miedo de perderte" como diversión personal (como todo lo que hago). Es un Hanna Montanna fanfic y lo escribí para una amiga muy querida que es fan de esa serie.**

**Debo admitir que tu comentario me desconcertó, pero realmente no me importa en lo absoluto.**

**Estoy feliz con el resultado que conseguí en mi fic y no solo en ese, si no en todos los que he escrito ya sean de Hanna Montanna, de Harry Potter o de Twilight. ME gusta escribir, lo hago para pasar el rato y no me importa si te gusta lo que hago o no. Tomo lo bueno de quien me lo manda y lo malo lo elimino de mi. No te gusta lo que escribo? BIEN. No es de mi interés. He recibido comentarios muy buenos no solo en ff. net si no en todas las paginas donde publico. **

**Preferiría que si vas a comentar cosas de esta índole o a "nominarme" para eso mejor te quedaras callado...pero ya conozco a personas como tu y he de admitir que son de las que les gusta pisotear a los escritores principiantes.**

**No se como llegaste a mi fanfic y no me interesa saberlo. Solo te pido que me dejes tranquila, si la forma en que escribo no te gusta pues NO LO LEAS!**

**ah, y "Gracias" por tu "Lindo" comentario:** "_Opinión: _

_De verdad que aquí no hay pies ni cabeza. Está narrado con varios POV's y no tiene realmente mucha cohesión entre lo que ocurre. De pronto medio hace el intento de narrar, pero se va de madres eso por la cantidad de diálogos que existen."(Cita textual)_

**Repito lo dicho. **

**Por gente como tu, muchos escritores principiantes dejan de escribir solo por lo que una persona piense; pero descuida, que a mi lo que digas tu y los de el foro donde pusiste mi historia no me interesa.**

**Y si hubieras leído mi perfil te darías cuenta que no permito que nadie publique mis historias en otros sitios ni que las nominen a nada. Asi que te pido, de la manera mas atenta, que quites mi escrito de tu foro.**

**Recientemente se ha comenzado una campaña contra mi como escritora, y hasta como persona alegando insultos que no me interesa recordar.

Como lo puse en la respuesta, si no les gusta lo que escribo, NO LO LEAN, pero les pido que no me insulten ni pongan comentarios de esa calidad por que créanme que duele.

Lamento haber tomado estas medidas pero si esta campaña contra mi sigue me vere en la necesidad de retirar mis historias. No tengo necesidad de que me estén insultando por mi forma de escribir o por los temas de lo que escribo.

Antes de cada historia yo explico de que va a tratar, si no les gusta no deben de leerlo.

Y aprovecho este espacio para responderle a **Daxinirta, **quien me dejo un comentario en mi historia "Obligados". Si. J.K.R. decido dejar a Harry con Ginny, decisión que a mucho pudo disgustarnos pero que tuvimos que aceptar. Pero eso no implica que no podamos soñar con como habría sido si Harry y Hermione estuvieran juntos. Mi historia solo es una forma de jugar con los personajes. Te molesta, lo lamento, pero asi soy yo. Soy Harmony 100% y lo seguire siendo toda la vida.

Jamas fue mi intención compararme ni con J.K.R. ni con Stephanie Meyer ni con ningún otro de los autores de donde he escrito, yo solo estaba jugando.

Sin mas que agregar por el momento.

Muchas gracias y espero que pueda volver a escribir sin ser ofendida nuevamente.

Gloria-Cullen-Potter.


End file.
